Martha Wayne
Martha Wayne (マーサ・ウェイン, Māsa Wain) was the wife of prominent Gotham City physician Dr. Thomas Wayne. She shared her husband's charitable nature, and was dedicated to her son Bruce's upbringing and insisted on giving him some culture and changed their plans of seeing The Mark of Zorro to going to the opera Mefistofele. Bruce was frightened by the portrayals of bat-like demons in the performance, so they exited into an alley. She was well-regarded in Gotham City's social circles, and helped host lavish charity balls at Wayne Manor. They were confronted by armed and desperate mugger Joe Chill, who shot and killed Martha and Thomas. Their tragic murder at the hands of the burglar, shook the city to its core, and led to years of urban blight. It also inspired their son Bruce to eventually become the Batman that he is today. ".''" :—Martha Wayne. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Tasia Valenza (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Martha Wayne shared her husband Thomas's charitable nature, and was dedicated to her son Bruce's upbringing. She was well-regarded in Gotham City's social circles, and helped host lavish charity balls at Wayne Manor. Their tragic murder at the hands of a desperate burglar, Joe Chill, in Gotham's Crime Alley shook the city to its core, and led to years of urban blight. It also inspired their son Bruce to eventually become the Batman. Appearance *Hair Color: Brown *Skin Color: Unknown *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5ft. 8in. *Weight: 135 lbs. Attributes: *Dedicated philanthropist. *Mother to Bruce Wayne, wife to Thomas Wayne. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Rachel's parents *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox Family *Thomas Wayne (husband, deceased) *Bruce Wayne (son) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Joe Chill Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Martha Wayne was the mother of Bruce Wayne, who along with her husband Thomas was murdered when Bruce was eight years old, leaving him with a desire to cleanse the city by fighting crime as Batman. Synopsis See also *East End Free Clinic External links *Martha Wayne Wikipedia *Martha Wayne DC Database Notes and Trivia *Thomas and Martha Wayne first appeared in Detective Comics #33 (November 1939). *Martha's original maiden name was "Kane"; she was heiress to the Kane Chemical family fortune. *The movie that the Waynes went to see has fluctuated between the The Mark of Zorro (1920) starring Douglas Fairbanks and The Mark of Zorro (1940) starring Tyrone Power and Basil Rathbone. *A bench in Arkham Asylum have been dedicated to Thomas and Martha Wayne. *The Monarch Theatre, the location of the Wayne murders, is present within Arkham City. Behind the building are chalk outlines of where Thomas and Martha fell, with a bouquet of flowers and a tape that has a taunting message from Hugo Strange as well a note on the flowers saying "It will end where it began". It is presumed that Strange had re-sketched the chalk outlines to disturb Bruce. *The murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne took place at 10:47 p.m., on the 26th of June. *The concept of Bruce visiting the alley where his parents died every year came from Detective Comics #457 (1976). *Before her death, Martha was investigating and tracking a pedophile ring and was responsible for the creation of many of the modern methods of tracking such subjects. Years later, Alfred Pennyworth passed on her dossiers to her son, Bruce, who would continue her work and shut down the ring. *Bruce feels responsible for his parents' murder because, in addition to not attacking the mugger, he had advised his mother to wear a pearl necklace, which was a Kane family heirloom, to the theatre that night. He believes that, had she not worn it, the mugger might have not killed them as he attempted to get it. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Supportives Category:Wayne Family Category:Philanthropists Category:Deceased Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters